Feliz Navidad, mamá
by Petit Nash
Summary: Esa Navidad, Emily estaba lista para rescatar la fiesta de Jack y Hotch, pero una palabra de parte de Jack hizo que la Navidad se llenara de verdades.


**N.A. **Hola a tods! Pues aquí va mi historia navideña... De una vez hago la aclaración, me quedo _particularmente cursi_, mucho de verdad, en serio! Y considere que era mejor avisarles... Una vez aclarado eso, aquí va la historia. Espero sus comentarios. Saludos!

**Feliz Navidad, mamá.**

Había tenido muy poco tiempo para pensar en la Navidad, en los regalos, poco tiempo para poner adornos, para tener un árbol listo, y eso hacía que Hotch se sintiera terriblemente culpable, su hijo merecía una buena Navidad, por eso cuando Emily le había ofrecido su ayuda para salvar la noche, no había podido negarse.

Durante el último par de años, prácticamente todo lo había logrado por la ayuda casi diaria de Emily, el que sea que hubiera dicho que "detrás de un gran hombre siempre hay una gran mujer" seguramente se refería a la brillante y atractiva morena. Ella era el secreto detrás de cada cumpleaños o celebración que pensaba para Jack, también era quien le ayudaba a terminar todo el trabajo para poder llegar por las noches a casa, era la que llegaba en un día especialmente cansado con un café y buen animo, sin ella no habría llegado a sobrevivir los últimos años.

Y pese a todo lo que podía indicar eso, no tenían un romance, increíblemente no lo tenía, aunque no era por falta de intención de ninguno de ellos, simplemente nunca habían encontrado el momento de hablar de eso, se habían acercado uno al otro, habían coqueteado en formas evidentes... pero nunca habían corrido el riesgo. Esa Navidad ella estaba dispuesta a salvarlo nuevamente, ¿por qué no podían simplemente cambiar algo ese día? En la navidad se decía la verdad ¿no?... ¿por qué simplemente no se decían la verdad? No se sentía capaz de hacerlo aun... Además lo principal era organizar la noche para Jack, era la prioridad,

-¿Estas listo?- dijo Emily entrando en su oficina esa noche de 24 de diciembre, en la que increíblemente habían trabajado- tenemos una nochebuena que arreglar y no mucho tiempo-

-Estaba por salir a buscarte- contestó él organizando sus cosas- gracias por la ayuda Emily, no lo lograría sin ti-

-Ya me lo pagaras algún día- contestó ella con una coqueta sonrisa

Habían preparado todo lo necesario, habían comprado todo, adornos para el árbol, luces, envolturas para los regalos (que Hotch apenas había conseguido unos tres días antes) y otros detalles de ese estilo. Emily parecía tener todo bajo control; Jack estaba con Jessica celebrando previamente, pero la noche la pasaría con Hotch y también el día siguiente, que era lo realmente importante.

El departamento de Hotch esa noche estaba hundido en el caos, tenían mucho trabajo y tenían material rodando por todos lados, aunque Emily tenía todo más o menos planeado tenían complicaciones con todo eso, pero se reían, estaban rodeados de mil cosas y no tenía tiempo, pero se sonreían y disfrutaban de estar juntos. Un poco después de las ocho Jessica llevo a Jack, aunque aun no habían terminado, sin embargo, Emily, en los dos minutos en los que Hotch fue hasta la puerta del edificio por su hijo y volvió, se encargo de deshacerse de los restos de los adornos aun no acomodados.

-Hola, Emily- saludó el niño

-Hola, Jack, ¿cómo estas?-

-Bien... esperando la Navidad- contestó él tomándola por sorpresa con un abrazo- ¿vas a pasarla aquí verdad?-

-Pues... mmmmm... si quieres me puedo estar aquí un rato- contestó ella y el niño celebró la respuesta

-¿Segura que no quieres irte?- le preguntó Hotch al oído en el único momento que Jack le dejo libre para acercarse a ella

-¿Te parece que tengo planes navideños, Hotch?- contestó ella- no tengo problemas con quedarme aquí... a menos que tengas problemas con eso-

-No, ningún problema, me encanta que estés aquí-

Ese tipo de detalles, de coqueteos, eran los que surgían cada vez más entre ellos, de algún modo con todo eso era increíble que no estuvieran juntos... La noche se alargo un poco más antes de que Jack empezara a tallarse los ojos por el sueño, se abrazó a Emily y dejo que ella lo llevará a la cama, ni a ella ni a Hotch les pareció extraño, era normal el cariño infinito que sentía el niño por ella

Sentada en la orilla de la cama, Emily hablaba en voz baja con Jack, para convencerlo de que era la hora de dormir, que los regalos estarían listos para él en la mañana, la conversación era en voz baja, cada vez más, mientras el niño iba acomodándose más en su almohada y convenciéndose de las palabras de Emily. Cuando parecía que ya iba a quedar dormido hizo las preguntas importantes.

-¿Vas a abrir los regalos conmigo mañana?- preguntó más dormido que despierto

-Mmmm, pues sí, puedo venir en la mañana a abrirlos contigo, seguro estarás muy feliz con eso- le contestó ella sonriente

-¿No vas a quedarte?- el niño abrió los ojos y le miro fijamente

-No lo creo, cariño...-

-Quédate, ¿siiiii?- la voz suplicante era bastante convincente

-Te propongo un trato, mañana cuando despiertes y quieras abrir los regalos y celebrar la Navidad, yo estaré aquí contigo, todo el día si quieres-

-¿Lo prometes?-

-Lo prometo- dijo ella y le dio un beso en la frente- Buenas noches, cariño y feliz Navidad-

-Feliz Navidad, mamá- dijo ya con los ojos cerrados

Emily se quedo quieta, sorprendida, asustada, complacida, todas las emociones a la vez, eso no lo esperaba ni por error... Se quedo al lado de Jack un par de minutos más en absoluto silencio, sabía además que Hotch había visto la escena, y no sabía como acabaría la cosa esa noche. Hotch se quedó un minuto más esperando que Emily se moviera, pero ella aun no lo hacía... obviamente ella no era la mamá de Jack, ni nada así, pero... en los últimos años casi había jugado ese papel.

Emily finalmente dejo el cuarto y encontró a Hotch sentado en el sillón mirando las cosas que quedaban por hacer para la mañana siguiente, levanto la mirada y miró a Emily un momento, lo que confirmó la teoría de que había escuchado todo... Se sentó junto a él, no le molestaba que Jack la quisiera así, pero convenía aclarar algunas cosas.

-Tenemos que hablar-

-¿Ahora? O ¿mientras hacemos esto?- preguntó él que sabía hacia donde terminaría encaminando la conversación y no estaba seguro de que fuera el mejor momento o tal vez lo estaba pero igual eso asustaba.

-No soy su madre, Aarón- soltó de golpe

Hotch la miro en cuanto dijo aquello, no se le escapo que lo había llamado por su nombre, ni lo perturbada que parecía por resolver eso... Podían simplemente atribuirlo al momento, a que Jack estaba casi dormido, a que... pero los pretextos no sonaban muy bien y tenían que resolver que iba a pasar con eso

-No, no lo eres...- contestó él- al menos no oficialmente-

-¿qué quieres decir con eso?-

-Que prácticamente lo eres, en todos los sentido, tienes todo para serlo-

-No entiendo eso-

-Emily... cada día estas para él, noche y día de hecho, organizas sus cumpleaños, vienes a verlo cuando algo le preocupa, estas salvando su Navidad, haces todo por él, y tienes a su padre loco por ti, eso suena como suficiente para prácticamente serlo-

Eso los sorprendió a ambos, ella porque no estaba segura de lo que había escuchado y él porque no creía que finalmente lo había dicho, tras un silencio algo incomodo, tomaron los papeles y cosas que quedaban, tenían que tener listos los regalos para que Jack fuera feliz en la mañana. Después de unos minutos en silencio empezaba a ser obvio que necesitaban una conversación para mejorar el ambiente

-¿Segura que no quieres irte?- preguntó él- ¿alguna otra actividad navideña?-

-Hotch si vuelves a preguntármelo, terminare por golpearte- contestó ella aunque no verdaderamente enojada- si tuviera algo mejor que hacer no estaría aquí ¿verdad?-

-No lo sé... eso depende de que sería esa otra cosa- dijo él sacándole una son risa

Emily levantó la mirada hacia él, mientras terminaba de envolver una caja en llamativo papel rojo, mantuvo la sonrisa mientras lo miraba, considerando la jugada... Era Navidad, tiempo de decir la verdad, bien valía la pena todo eso

-Entonces... ¿tengo a su padre loco por mi?-

Él alzó la vista, Emily se mordía el labio ligeramente pero no apartaba los ojos de él... Vaya momento les estaba haciendo pasar Jack con una simple palabra. Aunque después de tantos años ya era justo y necesario que hablaran de las cosas entre ellos. Hotch dejo lo que estaba haciendo y se sentó junto a ella.

-Muy loco, de hecho- le contestó él

-Suena bien eso en realidad-

-Eso mismo estaba pensando yo-

-Deberíamos aprovechar eso de algún modo, ¿no te parece?-

-Creo que sería excelente para que estuvieras aquí en la mañana-

-Me gusta la idea-

Ya estaba tan cerca que no besarse hubiera resultado una tontería total... Así que lo hicieron, porque era Navidad, porque habían deseado hacerlo por mucho tiempo, porque Jack los había impulsado finalmente a ese paso.

Se besaron con cierta ansiedad, a la espera de hacer de ese beso más que un beso, a la espera de tenerse uno al otro toda la noche, de que la mañana los alcanzará aun en brazos del otro, de que el pequeño Jack despertara con el sol y entrara al cuarto para encontrarlos dormidos juntos, de que saltará para despertarlos y compartiera esa mañana de Navidad con esa nueva mamá... A la espera de compartir ese beso, esa noche y esa mañana, y la siguiente y la siguiente y la siguiente.

**FIN**


End file.
